


Lars and Sadie catch up

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Catching Up, Dinner, Mention of Agates, mention of Peridots, mention of Topazes, story of a space adventure, talking about her band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Lars and Sadie go to a restaurant to catch up on what the other has been doing. Lars goes into a tale of his last adventure before getting back to Earth.





	Lars and Sadie catch up

>Sadie and Lars sat in the fancy restaurant, a bright red cloth spread across the table between the pair. The pair placed their orders before they began to talk.   
>Lars rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So Sadie, you're a rock star now? What's that like?"  
>Sadie smiled at Lars. "It's really cool Lars, standing on the stage, hearing the crowd cheer at the end of every song, pouring your emotions into each performance, it's exhilarating! Mr. Universe has been a huge help through all of this, setting us up with equipment, booking us some gigs, giving us advice during our practice, it's really great! We've even started selling our first CD album, with the addition of a few of Mr. Universe's songs repurposed and remixed, we finally had enough to make it!"  
>"Wow Sadie, that sounds really fun. I hope I get the chance to see you live sometime soon."   
>"Of course you will! You could even be on stage with us if you want! I'm sure Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream would love to have you be a part of our band." Sadie's cheeks flushed light red. "I-I would love it too, having you up there with us, with me."  
>Lars reached across the table and grabbed one of Sadie's hands with both of his. "Sadie......I would love to give it a try someday. After I've had time to show my crew around Earth, and readjust to living here and not being on the run all the time. I hope you understand."  
>"Lars.....of course I understand. Maybe me and the band can help you show everyone around and make things easier on you. The one that's got two bodies seemed to hit it off with my mom, you called her Rutile, right?"  
>"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry if you can't tell if she's one person or two separate gems, I've never been sure myself. I've seen instances that make both seem equally likely. "  
>Sadie giggled. "I'll keep that in mind Lars. I think I've covered everything about band life. Tell me about you! What sort of space adventures did you get into?"  
>A wide grin spread across Lars's face. "First, tell me what Steven's already told you. I don't want to give you any repeat stories."  
>"Well, he told me about how you met, and he told me about your ship fight with Emerald, but that's it."  
>Lars's smile widened. "That's what I thought, but I wanted to be sure. I'll tell you about the time I infiltrated one of Yellow Diamond's asteroid mines."  
>Sadie leaned forward as Lars began his tale. "So there we were, our Nova thrusters in need of repair to allow us to warp through space. We carefully maneuvered through the asteroid belt of a different solar system, making our way between the floating chunks of rocks. It wasn't long before we came across the complex, floating in the middle of a gap in the asteroid belt. We watched from our ship as we observed other gem ships drag asteroids of all sizes from the immediate area, watching as they made passes around in an orderly manner. Me and my crew took a moment to think before Fluorite came up with a radical idea. She suggested we hide in the crater of a larger asteroid and wait to be taken into the base. We flew our ship carefully, looking for a rock large enough to hide within that was in an area they'd pull asteroids from soon."  
>Lars took a sip of his soda before continuing. "Sure enough, we found one that was perfect for our purposes. We landed our ship in the crater and moved it as far into the asteroid as we could go. It wasn't long before we felt the rock move, being carried towards the asteroid mine. When we felt the rock stop moving, we knew we had to act quickly. Me and Rhodonite left the ship while Fluorite, Padparadscha, and Rutile stayed behind. I would have gone alone of course, but with the amount of materials we needed to steal, I needed someone with me. Rhodonite's Pearl component has the ability to store things within her gem, and her Ruby component was trained to fight, they were the perfect choice."   
>Lars took another sip from his glass as he looked upon Sadie's face, saw her hanging off of every word he spoke. "Fluorite had created a list of materials and parts we needed to try to gather, going from most important to least important. Me and Rhodonite made our way through the base in search of where the processed materials were stored. Along the way, we came across a few types of Agates. An Orange Agate was overseeing a group of orange gems, working on extracting the smaller materials from the once processed chunks of rocks. Another Agate was a Yellow Agate, overseeing the training of a group of Topaz. Oh, you remember that big yellow gem that tried taking you to space with me and other humans? That was a pair of Topazes."  
>Sadie winced as she remembered that day, the event that had ultimately led to both of their current conditions. "I remember her. I swear, if I ever see her again, I'll-"  
>"Woah there player two, take it easy! She was just following orders out of fear, and she almost helped me and Steven escape before we got to Homeworld. If we hadn't have hesitated long enough for that Aquamarine to come down and catch us, we would have succeeded."  
>"Wait, really? She tried to help you? What happened."  
>Lars sighed. "I hate speaking ill of him, he did save my life, but Steven was the one hesitating to leave the ship. If I had been selfish and left him there, I would still be normal.....but I'd also be hating myself for leaving him to die."  
>Sadie nodded grimly. "Yeah, I can see where you'd have conflicting feelings about that."  
>"Right. Where was I? Oh, the Yellow Agate training Topazes. They were a new batch, being trained to stand guard at the main entrance to the base and around the important storage areas. It was really lucky we arrived when they were in training, it meant the rooms were totally unguarded!"  
>"It wasn't much further after we saw the Yellow Agate that we saw a Green Agate overseeing a group of small green gems with yellow hair, working with the raw materials to build parts. That's when we knew we had to be close to where they stored materials and finished parts."  
>"Oh, those gems sound familiar! I think those were Peridots, Lars. Steven introduced me to her once, she was......excitable. She ended up boosting the volume on our speakers by quite a bit after messing around with one that had broke."  
>"Oh, THAT'S what Steven meant by Peridot? He mentioned her once while I was flying home, said I should meet her. I'll have to follow up on that soon."  
>Lars took a small bite out of a dinner roll. "So anyways, we watched as the orange gems that had been separating materials out of the rock brought piles of materials to the Peridots. Me and Rhodonite tracked their movements back to the storage area. We waited for them to leave before we began looking for the stuff on the list."  
>"Rhodonite stored the parts and the materials as we found them. We got two thirds of the way down the list before we heard an alarm start to blare. My blood ran cold as we dashed out of the room we were in. Sure enough, we saw a nervous Topaz with her hand on the alarm activation pad."  
>"We both made a mad dash out of the room, the sound of footsteps rushing after us. The footsteps became more numerous as we continued running, more Topazes and a few Agates joined in chasing me and Rhodonite."  
>Lars paused as the waiter placed a large steak in front of the ex pirate and a plate of chicken, carrots, and green beans in front of Sadie. Lars began to cut into his steak, placing a chunk of meat into his mouth, chewing it slowly.   
>"Wait, so what happened?" Sadie asked, staring at Lars intently.  
>"Hmm? Oh right, the story! We were in a pickle, that much was certain. Luckily, Rhodonite had a really useful ace up her sleeve. Her gems lit up and she pulled a pair of swords out, stained a dark black. When she hit them together, the black color flaked off of them, revealing a brilliant red color underneath and creating a large black cloud of smoke around us. We used the distraction to take a few unexpected turns to lose the pursuers."   
>"We ended up finding our way back to the ship through the air ducts. Fortunately, the gems after us never thought to examine the asteroids they were bringing in closer, or we'd have been goners. We were able to fly our ship right out of the base and out of the asteroid belt."  
>"After we left the asteroid belt, it was pretty smooth sailing to find a planet to hide on while Fluorite made the repairs to the ship, with the rest of us assisting."  
>"Wait, all of you helped repair the ship? Even Padparadscha?" Sadie's voice was filled with curiosity, wondering how the poor Sapphire stuck in the past could have helped.  
>"Even her Sadie. As good as Fluorite is, she's still not completely knowledgeable about the newer technology. Padparadscha could see exactly what parts were done wrong every time we tried and failed to take off and warp. Without her, we'd have been stuck away from Earth a lot longer."  
>Sadie smiled. "I'll have to find a way to thank her, all of them really. I'm so glad you're back home Lars."  
>"It's good to be back Sadie. Now, let's finish our meal. I might not need to eat, but I missed the flavor of food."  
>The pair eagerly dug into their meals, enjoying each other's company as much as they enjoyed the food itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, doing a story within a story felt a bit weird.


End file.
